The Silver Lining
by Lunarain327
Summary: Luck had always been one of Captain Jack Sparrow's strong points. But now that luck has taken his ship again, where will it take him? A story of boy meets girl and the adventure that ensues. Set post At World's End. I disclaim all rights to the original.
1. Luck and A Brawl

Stealth had never been one of his strong points. In fact, no matter how hard he tried, his unique appearance and odd mannerisms seemed to make him stand out like a sore thumb. Well- that and he was, after all, Captain Jack Sparrow. Moving along the dock he scouted the nearly deserted ships for one of the easiest ones to commandeer. Finally, he found one that met his requirements for a worthy ship and headed up the gangplank.

"Mr. Gibbs."

"Aye Cap'n?" The burly, older man too had odd mannerisms. Practically an expert in all things superstitious and mythological, he was an interesting man. His knowledge is partly why he was Jack's first mate whenever they were sailing together. The other part was that he was likeable. The crew respected him and trusted him. It made for less… incidents.

"Keep a sharp eye." Jack said whilst scurrying along.

"Sure as the sun sir. I'll be whistlin' should someone come about."

Jack crept along the deck of the newly appointed Sparrow vessel. He'd had a hard time finding a ship that would suit him ever since bloody Barbossa hi-jacked his _Pearl_, for a second time, much to his displeasure. And though this one was no _Pearl _it would suit his needs and get him to the fountain of youth and back.

Making his way on deck, the _Sea Melody _as the ship was named (which he mustered a grimace to), was remarkably deserted. Feeling a bit more confident that this would be a simple pinch and run operation instead of another high hi-jinks maneuver like he had pulled in _Port Royal _with young Mister Turner, he made his way below deck to take inventory of all he had acquired.

After bumbling about in the hold for a while and downing half a bottle of rum in celebration to his new ship, he finally made his way back up to the deck. Veering somewhat drunkenly toward the captains cabin, you could imagine his surprise when he opened the door to find Mr. Gibbs standing with a very pretty young woman.

He took a moment to take in his surroundings. The cabin was neat and had two other doors which, he presumed, lead to other parts of the cabin. It was sparsely but comfortably decorated and furnished and seemed to hold an air of richness without finery.

"Mr. Gibbs," he greeted, "thought there was to be a whistle lest someone make an appearance."

Scowling Gibbs responded, "Aye sir. There was a whistle, only you seemingly didn't hear it."

Jack ignored this and responded by giving his most charming smile to the young woman in question. She merely raised an eyebrow and pinned him with a pointed stare.

"Captain Sparrow I presume."

Jacks cocky grin grew impossibly wide. "Ah, so me reputation precedes me once again eh?" He stepped back slightly and offered an awkward bow.

The lady scoffed. "Hardly. Your lackey squealed the moment I threatened to take him to the authorities if he didn't tell me what he was doing on my fathers ship. Thus I found out that a Captain Sparrow was aboard 'admiring' the scenery, wasn't it Mr. Gibbs… and apparently the rum?"

Jack's grin disappeared as he gestured wildly with his hands, rum bottle sloshing animatedly. "Such a pretty boat ye got here lassie I just had to have a look, and I couldn't help me self with the rum. One of me vices, as it were."

"Yes and I'm sure you have many. Now if you wouldn't mind, please vacate the premises. I have little time for socializing, even if it is with such amusing gentlemen." She said with a small smile. Her violet eyes sparkling with mirth.

"Could be hard to avoid in a port such as this one love. It's a mostly pirate port after all. We type of 'gentlemen' are all about here." Jack quipped while relaxing a little.

"Noted thank you. We are just here long enough to re-stock the ship. Now if you don't mind I must insist you kindly vacate my fathers ship."

Jack was about to retort when the sound of shouts and gun shots had the young woman pushing past him out to the deck.

"What is going on?" She asked as he made his way beside her to the railing.

"Not sure love, seems some blokes are in a bit of a tiff." He replied before taking a large gulp of rum.

"I can't tell where it's coming from though it doesn't seem far from here." She said, straining to see where the chaos originated.

Jack squinted drunkenly and shrugged. "My guess I's coming from the market."

Glancing over at the woman, he was surprised when she began running for the dock. "Oi, where are ye going?" Jack yelled thinking she had taken leave of her senses.

"My father!" She yelled back.

Taking a moment to register the information Jack cursed '_bloody hell' _as he sat his bottle of rum down in a safe place. "I'll be back for ye." He slurred while pointing to the bottle. "Mister Gibbs!"

"Aye Cap'n?"

"Make sure this tub is ready for sail as soon as I return with the lass."

"Cap'n, the _Sea Melody, _sheisn't ours." He said looking stricken.

Jack make another face, "Aye mate, but we can't be staying at a port with the bloody thing falling around our ears savvy? Make her ready, I'll be back with the woman."

"Aye Jack, may the wind be at your back."

Jack said nothing as he set off in the direction that the young woman had taken. Scallywags and buccaneers were fighting, shouting and firing their pistols every which way. It took him a few moments to find the girl in the fray. She was kneeling beside a man, who was clearly dead, and patting his face none too gently demanding that he awaken. As he got closer Jack saw a puddle of blood forming around the two and soaking into the woman's soft grey dress.

He grabbed her arm. "Le's go love."

She looked up at him with her luminous eyes, and though they were dry, they were full of pain. "It's my father." She stated simply.

Not knowing what to say he stared at the two dejectedly as she continued to demand her father awaken. The tavern to their left exploded unexpectedly startling them both into action. Jack yanked her off the ground and began running toward the dock.

Half way to the ship she stopped, resisting his forward momentum. "My father, we can't just leave him there!" She cried almost desperately.

Jack scowled. "He's gone love, there's nothing left to do for him. We, on the other hand, can get back to the ship and make a bloody break for it."

Not giving her a chance to respond he continued dragging her in the direction of the ship. Her hand was small and clammy in his.

Once on deck, Jack was surprised to find it humming with activity. A sailor that had been giving orders looked up and spotted them.

"Thank God!" The man said rushing over to them. "Miss A, are you alright?"

The woman looked relieved and released Jacks hand to go to him. "Pike, I'm so happy that you're ok. I'm fine. " She said grabbing the man that was little more than a boy in a fierce hug. Looking around, she focused on 'Pike' once more. "Simms?"

"Lost." The boy said while shaking his head. "Master Silver?"

Her spine stiffened as she shook her head. "You've just been promoted Pike. You're our new first mate."

Pike's eyes widened considerably as he shook his head. "Get someone else. I don't want that responsibility."

Closing her eyes and resolving herself, "No time Pike, for now you must do it. If you still don't want it after this is all over then I'll appoint someone else but for now, you have to do this. Please."

Nodding his acquiesce after a moments hesitation, the man-boy turned to head back into the mess of sailors but before he was lost he turned back. "I'm so sorry." The woman nodded her head as her eyes began to tear. Jack watched her for a moment as she seemed stood looking lost and alone. The pain in her eyes increased and they seemed to turn into liquid amethyst. Suddenly noticing amount of blood on her, she drew herself up and headed for the cabin leaving Jack on the deck.

Spotting Gibbs standing off to the side and drinking from the rum bottle he left behind, Jack stalked over to grab the bottle. "See you have a handle on things Mr. Gibbs."

Gibbs shot Jack a disgruntled look. "Couldn't very well just show up and start barking orders now could I?

"Aye, looks like we're 'long for the ride though." Jack said gesturing toward the dock that was now fading into the distance.

"Suppose we'll just have to make the best of it." Gibbs quipped while relieving Jack of the bottle and taking a swig.

"Agreed." Jack said while nodding. He'd have to speak to the lass sooner or later about what was to happen to him and his first mate but it would have to wait until things had calmed down a bit.

Sitting down he settled against the starboard side of the ship and continued to drink his rum. He glanced up to the horizon and noted the sun beginning its slow descent. Sighing he leaned his head against the aged wood. It was going to be a long night.

}{~*~}{

"Captain Sparrow?"

Jack was startled awake by the sound of a woman's voice. In his stupor the voice sounded as if it were echoing. He blinked a bit and shook his head to clear his mind but couldn't remember having paid for a night's company for the life of him.

"Are you alright?" Came the next question. The echo was gone.

Jack blinked once more and focused on the speaker. As he did, the evenings events slowly came back to him… his plot to commandeer a ship, getting caught by the strange beauty, saving said beauty and then getting trapped on her ship. Definitely not a series of events he would have paid for. "Aye, fine love. How long have I been out?"

Straightening up she nodded. "Little more than an hour is my estimate. Would you mind if I speak to you for a moment?" Pausing to look at his first mate, "Privately?"

He was so out of it that he didn't shoot her the wolfish grin that would normally surface at such a question. But it didn't stop him from making a sly comment. "Of course me lady, Captain Jack Sparrow is always willing to speak 'privately' with any sort of woman."

The woman looked a bit abashed but instead of slapping him like he expected, lead the way to the cabin. Once inside she immediately went to the desk sitting in the left corner of the room. After shuffling a few papers, she looked at him and gestured for him to take a seat as well. He acquiesced.

"First of all please allow me to properly introduce myself. My name is Ariyana Amelia-Elise Silver."

"Interesting name. It's a pleasure Ari."

"Ariyana."

"Aye, that's what I said."

Sighing as if too tired to continued the triad, she continued while rubbing her temple with her fingertips. "Of course. Now I brought you here so that I might figure out what to do with you and your friend."

"First mate." Jack corrected.

Momentarily surprised, Ari paused. "Pardon?"

"He's me first mate."

Processing this she said, "I see."

She was silent for a few minutes, seemingly coming to a decision. Interlocking her fingers, she met his eyes. "I have a proposition for you Captain Sparrow."

"Willing to bargain with a scallywag are ye?"

"Whatever you label yourself is your prerogative. But your actions prove otherwise."

"I'm a pirate captain love, nothing more, nothing less."

"Pirate or not you could have left me to die there and taken my family's ship for yourself, yet you came after me and saved my life. I thank you." He voice was quiet and full of restrained emotion. Every word seemed sincere.

Jack sat momentarily dazed. No one had ever thanked him for anything he'd done, especially after he attempted to steal their ship and was also doing it to save his own neck. Uncomfortable but unwilling to show it he changed the subject. "What's this proposition ye have for me?"

Taking a deep breath she said, "My ship, it seems, is in need for both Captain and First Mate. Coincidentally you and your Mr. Gibbs fit the description perfectly."

Taking in that information, he responded slowly, "Aye. But what you would be gaining out of offering me command of your ship?"

"I admit there are a few stipulations."

"Ah." He said, giving a knowing grin.

"Nothing that is unreasonable I do assure you. I ask only that you keep anyone aboard that chooses to stay, including myself for as long as they wish it. And that we go on at least one exploratory voyage a year in honor of my father."

"I'd operate this vessel as a pirate ship, and yer crew are hardly buccaneer material."

"My crew are extremely loyal. Most of them have been with us since I was a young child. We were never a conventional sort of unit or what you would normally see with any one 'non' pirate crew. As I understand it, as rough and hardened as a pirate crew may seem they are a very diplomatic sort. No decisions are made without a vote. Our crew has been a major part of our decision making for the whole of their sailing career while with us. I trust it would be no different with you?"

Jack was amazed that she had such an understanding of pirate politics. "And what would you know of a pirates crew dealings Miss Silver?"

"Believe or not Captain, much of our crew are ex-scoundrels."

Again surprised but careful to pretend otherwise Jack stared at her. It couldn't be as simple as this could it? He came here with every intent on commandeering this ship and now she was just handing him the helm?

"You don't have to do this Captain Sparrow but it would save me the trouble of doing so at a later date. My crew are quite happy with their current positions and none seem to want the responsibility that these titles require. I merely suggested it because you and your friend are a Captain and mate without a crew, and we are a crew without a Captain and mate. But if you'd rather, we could simply drop you where-ever you please. We won't hold you against your will."

Jack blinked. "I have no reason to say nay to ye offer love. Me mate and I are more than willing to resume the posts if ye would have us. All 'round seems of benefit."

Offering him a small smile she nodded and stood. "I'll take our proposition to the crew for a vote but I see no qualms to come. Welcome aboard Captain Sparrow." With that she left the room.

Jack remained, stunned at this turn of events.

}{~*~}{

Later that evening Jack stood at the helm of his new ship processing the events of the day. Ari returned with news that the vote came back unanimous in favor of him taking over command. Apparently, sailing under Jack Sparrow held credence even here, a completely exploratory ship. Things had been discussed, negotiated and agreed upon. After they had negotiated a bit he had asked her why she would hand over her heirloom ship to the first Captain, a pirate one at that, that she met. She had just shrugged and claimed that she didn't understand it herself. Deciding it was best not to look a gift horse in the mouth he dropped it.

Ari had given him a full tour shortly after their discussion. There was a large bedroom or what she had called 'the Captains suite' to the left of the map room in which they had had their discussion. In the bedroom was a small staircase which led to her own private bedroom down below. He was surprised she would willingly allow him to sleep in a room in which was her only exit. She had said that, though they trusted their crew fully, it was just a precaution.

To the right of the map room was a private dining room in which Ari and her father had taken their meals and in which she would still be, and him if he chose.

It wasn't exactly according to plan but he had acquired the ship and, as he understood it, was free to take them wherever he desired. He had already adjusted their course in the direction his map indicated and was content enough to know that he was in better position than he had been before he met Ari.

Speaking of the strange beauty, he looked up in time to see her gliding to the starboard side of the ship. For a moment he stood studying the woman that had all but handed him a new freedom. Her skin looked delicate, even though tanned from her adventures, which gave even more proof to her upbringing. Strands of her ebony hair blew freely out to the sea as she leaned against the starboard rail. Her eyes, though hidden from him now, he knew were an almost unnatural shade of purple or somewhere between gray and blue. She was tall, only a few inches shorter than himself, which made him believe that were he ever to go head-to-head with her, he would be up for a challenge. But at the moment she looked… diminished. Releasing the helm, as the water was calm enough, he made his way over to her.

"What ye doin' out here love? When I left ye you looked near exhaustion enough to fall over." After making a point to glance over at her he added, "Ye still do."

Not answering for a moment she shook her head. "It just seems so empty now."

Momentarily confused in his somewhat drunken state he followed her gaze down to the water. "Pretty sure its still full of fish and sand love. Ocean has a way of doing that."

His comment brought a surprised smile to her face but didn't reach her eyes. "No, not the ocean Captain, I mean the cabin."

Jack said nothing as he stared at her. He had only a glimpse of the strong and commanding woman that showed no fear as she faced him and Gibbs, both obvious pirates, while she was quite alone. But only having that instant, barely anything more than a miniscule blink of time, he was struck by the stark difference in her now. She looked empty and alone; as if she would wither away and not even fight it. It bothered him. He had a feeling that she was very new to feeling what she was feeling now. He, having seen death many times, and even experienced it due to that bloody Mrs. Turner, couldn't remember the last time he was truly struck by someone's demise or witnessed any real grief.

"Do we have a heading yet Captain Sparrow?" She asked but it was obvious she was just speaking to fill the silence.

Jack raised his eyebrows but said, "Aye lass, there may be one in mind."

Nodding she added, "I should remind you that our crew was interrupted in the acquiring of provisions and supplies for the _Melody._ I believe it would be in our best interests to stop again at next port and finish stocking up."

He hadn't thought of that. Walking up to helm he adjusted there course for the nearest port. He hadn't noticed that she followed him until she spoke.

"Captain," she began.

He glanced back at her as she hesitated. She looked conflicted for a moment then shook her head.

"Never mind. I believe I'll try to get some sleep. Good night Captain Sparrow."

"Nite love." He responded as she headed down the stairs. Frowning, he wondered what she had started to say.

Noting the position of the moon, he concluded that it wouldn't be long before he would hand over the helm for the night. He was already beginning to fatigue and though he loved more than anything to be at the helm of a ship, he wouldn't be much use if he was too tired to do what was needed. Calling Gibbs over he took a few more minutes to talk to him and the rest of the remaining crew on deck. They all seemed like good hard workers and showed a great deal of loyalty, which as a previously twice mutinied Captain, gave him a peace of mind.

Walking toward the cabin, he paused at the door. It was still a bit unusual to be sharing a cabin with a young woman, a virtually unknown woman at that. And though he, as a man, would never argue to sharing such a thing with a beautiful and willing woman, it struck him as strange that _she _would have no protests. He was a pirate and seeing as she had heard of him would know about his 'pursuits' with the female population, it surprised him that she had no qualms about him living in the cabin with her.

Deciding it was best not to dwell on it he headed inside his new cabin for a bit of shut eye.


	2. Night Terrors and Day Ports

}{~*~}{

He awoke later that night to a muffled scream. Bleary as he was, it took him a moment to recollect where he was. Glancing about the cabin he was awakened fully at the sound of a second scream. Throwing off the covers and nearly tripping over his discarded boots, he stumbled down the stairs leading to Ari's quarters. He hesitated only a moment before gripping the knob and trying the door. He was surprised to find it unlocked but didn't think about it much as he spotted the young woman thrashing about on the bed. He hurried over to her and gripped her shoulders effectively keeping her still.

Searching her face he realized she was still asleep. "Wake up." He demanded when she didn't still her movements. He heard her mumble a pained and horrified 'father' before continuing her wild gestures.

Shaking her slightly he tried again. "Wake up love." After a moment felt her stiffen and saw her open wide terrified eyes. The desperation and anguish on her face made Jack jerk back from her as if she'd burned him.

It took her a moment to clear the dream away before she focused on him and sat up. "Captain Sparrow." She stated confusedly. There was no tone of accusation at finding him in her room even though he fully expected it. He was taken aback for a moment before standing up.

"Ye alright love?" He questioned somewhat awkwardly.

She took a deep, shaky breath and frowned before letting her eyes fall to her lap. "I had a dream. About my father."

Jack stood for a moment not knowing what to say. He remembered how distraught Elizabeth was when her father died and she hadn't even been present to witness it. But this woman, this puzzle of a girl, still wasn't crying. Even in her dream all he could detect was horror and disbelief but she wasn't crying. He could tell that her loss was tearing at her painfully and yet her eyes remained dry.

"I'm sorry I woke you." She said, effectively breaking into his thoughts.

"I's alright lass. I'm just glad ye didn't wake the whole crew. Can't have 'em barging into me cabin thinking I was doing the unthinkable to ye." Trying to lighten the mood.

Her eyes widened slightly and she looked aghast. "I didn't even think of that." Then unexpectedly she gave a sardonic laugh. "Can't have you defamed as Captain your first day in command can we?"

"Can't say there'd be much damage done to me reputation, I'm already infamous in me own right."

"True," she said seriously. "But I have yet to hear of you forcing yourself on any woman unlike many who share your profession."

"Ye think me incapable Miss Silver?" He asked honestly curious.

"No I don't believe you incapable." She said honestly. "But strangely I could never see you doing so. You seem the type that likes the game of seduction. It's not a win if it's forced."

Jack stood momentarily shocked. He wasn't sure whether to be offended or flattered. Her honesty wasn't something he expected and in getting it, he had to admit it was true. And he believed that any man that could force themselves on a woman obviously had not the means of wooing her. It was… a degrading act, not to mention disgusting.

"I'm sorry." she said forcing him out of his thoughts yet again. "I have often been told my tongue will hang me. I had no right to say such things. I don't know you and yet here I am making judgments. Even after you've been so kind to me."

Jack again didn't know how to respond. "I'm not offended lass." He said not knowing what else to say. Elizabeth had accused him of being a good man and he may have proven her right partly towards the end of their acquaintance but that had been after a great deal of events. This woman barely knew him.

"Look like you could use a drink love." He knew he could use one.

She looked thoughtful for a moment, studying him with a keen interest which made him slightly uncomfortable. "Perhaps it will do me some good." She said after a moment. She got out of the bed seemingly oblivious to her state of undress.

Jack enjoyed the short glimpse of her lithe and strong body. A life at sea had been good to her. He imagined that her skin would be soft from exposure to the saltwater of the sea. His reverie was broken when she addressed him.

"Are you alright?"

Covering himself with a cocky smirk he settled for a quick nod. Leading the way up the stairs he headed for the dining room and his much needed drink.

}{~*~}{

"You keep doing that."

Jack locked eyes with the girl called Ari and gave her a questioning stare. "Keep doing what?"

"Looking at me as if I might break at any moment."

Jack was unashamed. He kept wondering when she would snap. She'd suffered the loss of her father today and she had yet to shed a tear. That was part of the reason he'd asked her for a drink. He'd been around enough females to know that alcohol was an askance for tears. Yet she had held her own. Granted she hadn't drank much but she didn't act even slightly emotional. What was wrong with her?

"I won't you know." She said breaking into his thoughts.

"Why's that?" He asked honestly dumbfounded.

"Tears won't do me any good."

"In this case I'd have to disagree lass." He remarked. Her pain was so obvious but kept just beneath the surface. She was feeling it but not allowing it any release.

But all she did was give a slight shrug to which he gave one of his own. If she wanted to suffer in silence then he would let her. As it was he was having some rum and feeling the stress of the night. He was tired. Just plain tired.

"Well love, I'm off ta bed."

She looked up and seemed as if she were about to say something but had decided against it. Was that fear he saw?

"I'm sorry again for waking you. Thank you for keeping me company."

"I's no trouble." He said, uncomfortable again. She always seemed to throw him off balance.

"Good night again Captain."

Waving at her he headed out of the dining room and to his cabin. There were only a couple more hours 'til dawn. They would be at their port destination shortly after sunrise and he didn't want to be tired. It wasn't a pirate port and he would need his faculties. He didn't even hear Ari head toward her own cabin as he drifted off to sleep.

}{~*~}{

Things were going remarkably smoothly considering that he had suspected trouble. He supposed it helped that the crew looked like respectable sailors so the people of the town hardly spared him a second glance.

The supplies were getting steadily restocked and since the crew had been interrupted at the last port, he was going to allow them a couple days on shore. According to Ari, they had been out at sea for close to six months before stopping for supplies and rest. It was obvious that they needed time to land.

It was now mid morning and Jack was starting to feel a bit of weariness. He woke with the sun, alert and ready despite his lack of sleep. He had fully expected to experience a great deal of difficulty at the port. Now, it was hardly worth the worry.

Walking around the port market he spotted Ari coming out of a book store. She was smiling a bit, though it was obviously forced. The shopkeeper stood at the door talking to the young woman. Jack thought it strange that she held a rag against her nose and mouth but thought nothing of it. Ari said goodbye and, having spotted him, headed toward him.

"Braving the port market I see." She said in greeting.

"Aye, not as much threat as was thought."

Nodding, she glanced around the many shops and people. "We've been coming here for years. These are a very tolerate people. If we hadn't been in such desperate need of supplies, we would have come straight here."

But then Jack would never have met her and he would probably have half the navy on his back for a stolen ship.

"I's a nice change to not have to worry over me neck." Jack said to cover his thoughts.

"I guess it would be. You stand out rather oafishly. Is there anything you require Captain Sparrow?" She asked.

"There's not much that a pirate Captain requires love. Just a ship and a crew, and ye already gave me that." He replied while grabbing her books to carry them.

She looked back at him surprised. "I believe we were in more need of you. You saved my life and I believe most of the crew would have jumped ship as soon as possible without a strong Captain."

"Does tend to happen," he amended. "I was actually thinking that you would need new sheets for your cabin." She said as an afterthought.

He hadn't really thought about it. But now that she brought it up, he was sleeping in the bed of a dead man. Wasn't that some kind of bad omen?

"Perhaps a new bed altogether then." She said as if reading his thoughts but she was looking at his face. Must have given himself away. She lead the way through the market toward a large building at the end of the street.

"And how do ye suggest ol' Jack be paying fer this new cabin ensemble?"

She tossed a shooing hand. "I will be of course. They were my fathers things, and as his daughter I will be replacing them as they need replacing."

He considered this. "And how do ye intend to be paying?"

"What do you think those books are for?"

He looked down to the ones in hand. They looked ordinary enough to him. He knew they wouldn't be worth much even if there were quite a few of them. Finally he said "I don't quite follow ye lass."

"I translate them." "Ye what?"

"I translate them for the lady at the shop. She has a large variety of books in other languages that are really interesting but do her little good to sell if no one can read them. I translate them, and rewrite them in English or whichever language she needs."

"Ye speak different languages?"

"A few." She said offhandedly.

"And ye get paid for it?"

"A good amount, yes."

"Why?"

She stopped outside the buildings door and turned to look at him. After a moment she gave a shrug. "My father was an explorer. I _have _been traveling with him for a while. It became helpful, even necessary, to learn as many languages as possible. Communicating with natives becomes vital to find what you are looking for in his line of work. As I was younger, I picked up and retained the languages more quickly. I was his on-hand interpreter."

Jack was fascinated. "Just how many languages do ye speak?"

"Just the main ones. Spanish, French, Latin, a few African dialects, some Mandarin. A little Arabic." Seeing his stunned face she became defensive. "What?"

"Not a thing love." He said as he followed her into the building. Truly wonders never cease.

}{~*~}{


End file.
